


狼诗 迟到的回答

by LACIE0BAKER



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LACIE0BAKER/pseuds/LACIE0BAKER
Summary: 这个后续可能跟你想象的不太一样。
Kudos: 3





	狼诗 迟到的回答

在他最初醒来的时候没太能搞清楚状况，他记得自己和杰洛特吵了起来，杰洛特扭过头继续打捞，对他的吵嚷不予理会，好像对待着一个无理取闹的孩子。亚斯克尔为他的冷淡感到更加的恼怒，拜托，谁会在前两天还跟你上过床，结果转身就仿佛形同陌路呢？  
除了该死的猎魔人。  
于是亚斯克尔一把抢过装着灯神的陶土瓶，然而杰洛没有一点要松手的意思。瓶塞在两人的争抢中被一把拔出来，接着一阵狂风卷过树林。亚斯克尔用近乎开玩笑的语气许了两个愿望，然后一股风流打着旋高速向他冲来，精准地切过了他的喉咙。他捂着脖子倒了下去，昏过去前最后的印象是杰洛特担忧的神情和反复呼唤他名字的焦急的叫声。中途他迷迷糊糊醒过来一次，隐约听见杰洛特要带他去找一位女术士，不然他可能一辈子都无法开口，或者更坏——直接死掉。接着他的世界再次回归黑暗，直到现在。  
他缓慢地眨了眨眼，最先传递过来的是浑身的酥麻，后面某个难以启齿的地方传来陌生的疼痛。一个熟悉的喘息声在他的耳边响起，亚斯克尔愣了一愣，意识到这是杰洛特的喘息声。他颤抖着手臂想要撑起身子看看发生了什么：“杰洛特……哈……这是怎么回事？”  
至少他的嗓子好了，亚斯克尔迷迷糊糊地想。还没等他反应过来，一双手掐上了他的腰。对方一个挺进的动作，阴茎头部直抵上那一点。亚斯克尔闷哼了一声，杰洛特俯在他的耳边说：“叶奈法说你很快就会醒，可是一直到天黑你都没有醒来的迹象，所以我只好尝试一下别的方法了。”  
对方低哑的声音夹杂着喘息分外好听，这让亚斯克尔想起了前几天那个美妙的夜晚。那时杰洛特被他压在身下，被动承受他的攻击。可现在一切都反过来了，当时被酒精麻痹的猎魔人仅剩的理智里满是忍让，可如今他身强力壮头脑清明，并且显然地性欲旺盛。亚斯克尔徒劳地扒拉着床单，在对方转过他的身子的时候发出一连串乱七八糟的叫喊。他盯着床头昏暗的烛光，和被烛光拉长的、两个人交叠在一起的影子，意识到夜还很长。  
第二天亚斯克尔捂着腰，杰洛特牵着马慢慢地往前走——因为一旁拿着琴一脸苦兮兮的吟游诗人显然骑不了马。后来一位老者带着两个美丽的女战士找到了杰洛特。趁着对方和老者谈论关于屠龙的事情时，亚斯克尔对其中一位美女说：“你的脖子真美，就像一只性感的鹅……”他的声音在杰洛特的瞪视之下变得越来越小，亚斯克尔咽了一口酒，补充道：“……在狂吃”

end


End file.
